


Drowning

by YoodaengStan



Category: I.O.I (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F, dodaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoodaengStan/pseuds/YoodaengStan
Summary: Can you imagine the mess it would be if I.O.I members + Heehyun were in the swimming pool?





	Drowning

“Chaeyeon unnie, if Heehyun unnie was drowning herself in the ocean, would you go there to save her?”

“Of course not! I do not know how to swim!”

Everybody around the table burst into laughs after Chaeyeon's answer. Whenever it comes to Heehyun, the oh-so pure and angelic Chaeyeon becomes extremely savage. Heehyun sticks out her tongue in response but Chaeyeon only ignores her.

“If Nayoung was drowning herself I would save her.”

“We know!” Doyeon and Somi reply while rolling their eyes. It is not a secret that Kyulkyung is probably the most whipped member in I.O.I.

“Sejeong, if Chungha is drowning would you go to save her?” Heehyun asks.

“If Chungha was drowning, I would be drowning too. Because wherever Chungha is, Sejeong is there too.”

Somi and Heehyun make a disgusted face not only because Sejeong is just as whipped for Chungha as Kyulkyung is for Nayoung but also because the ahjussi girl just talked about herself in the third person.

“Oh, me too! Me too!” Kyulkyung replies again “I would never ever be far from Nayoung.”

And there goes Kyulkyung again ~

“Oh my goodness! Stop being so whipped Kyulkyung unnie!” Somi says “This one-sided love is annoying!”

“It is not one-sided love! Nayoung unnie loves me too! She would save me!”

“Kyulkyung,” Heehyun rests her hand on Kyulkyung’s shoulder as she shakes slowly her head side to side “She is the leader. She would save everyone in your group.”

“Let us change the question then. What if you have to choose who you would save? Heehyun unnie, you start. Who would you save, the annoying-desperate-in-love Kyulkyung unnie or the annoying-merciless-and-loveless Somi?” Doyeon asks.

“Oh! Please! Nobody would save Somi. Even if they could save both, they would let Somi there.” Heehyun replies nonchalantly.

“Hey! I am still here!”

“I would save our maknae!”

“Nobody but Nayoung ~” Heehyung whispers, rolling her eyes after Nayoung’s reply.

“Thank you, Nayoung unnie!” Somi sticks her tongue out to Heehyun.

“What about me?” Kyulkyung asks, feeling betrayed by Nayoung's reply.

“I would ask you to help me saving Somi. You swim better than me!”

Kyulkyung hums a response because she was not really happy about Nayoung’s reply.

“What? She is our maknae. As a leader I have to protect her the most.”

“Why Nayoung always have to take things so seriously?” Heehyun slowly shakes her head side to side once again. “A guess this couple is meant to be.”

“Ok, you said you have to protect the maknae the most, since you are the leader, right?” Nayoung just nods in response to Sejeong’s question “So, who would you save first, Yoojung or Somi?”

“Hey! You said I was the one who you would protect the most!”

Nayoung stutters and starts looking everywhere else but Somi’s eyes “I a-am s-sorry Somi ya.”

All the girls around starts laughing at their leader. Nayoung is for sure one of kind. Even during the times they are just fooling around, Nayoung always is the one who take things way too seriously.

Among all the laughs and jokes, Doyeon speaks up, of course to make fun of Yoojung “First of all, Yoojung cannot enter the adult swimming pool due to her height, so she might only swim in the child pool. And, even in the child pool I would not let her in without wear a float!”

Somi burst into laugh and tries to catch her breath before speaking “OH MY GOODNESS! You are right, unnie!”

Heehyun starts laughing but Chaeyeon elbow her to stop.

“HA. HA. HA. Very funny, Kim Doyeon! Very funny!” Yoojung replies, rolling her eyes.

Sohye stops eating her cookies and innocently speaks while smiling gently to Yoojung “Yoojungie, do not worry. I can lend you one of my penguin float.” Sohye does not get the joke, causing Somi to laugh even louder along with Heehyun who cannot hold it anymore. The penguin does not give up on trying to make Yoojung feels better “Or we can share our penguin boat with you, right Mina ya?”

“Sure. There will be food on the boat!” Mina replies shooting her bright eye smile.

“What on earth are you going to do with a boat into a swimming pool?” Heehyun asks between the laughs.

That night Kim Doyeon was not able to sleep on her bed. Since Chaeyeon stayed in DIA's dorm night, Yoojung locked the room and did not open even after all the time Doyeon spent begging the short girl to let her in.

 

***

 

Today, all I.O.I members have the day off, so they decided to enjoy it by going to the swimming pool.

“No, Kim Doyeon! I will be here, outside the pool because as you said yesterday it is a dangerous place for me so I might not be allowed to enter due to my height!”

“Yoojung ah, I was only kidding!” Doyeon pleads, holding both shoulders of Yoojung “Ok! I admit; you swim better than me. Now let us go play into the swimming pool ~”

“Back off, Kim Doyeon!” Somi wraps an arm around Yoojung's shoulder “Yoojung unnie and I are going to have some fun together.” Somi smirks and winks at Doyeon.

Somi probably forgot that Kim Doyeon is not the kind of person who let things like pass, so she slaps the back of Somi's head, causing the younger to whine “Aish! What was that for?”

“I am your unnie as well! Show me some respect.” Doyeon replies with a little anger “And stop flirting with my Yoodaeng!”

Yoojung turns around, ignoring all of Doyeon's words and says “Let us go, Som.”

Somi sticks out her tongue and walks along with Yoojung, giving the latter a side hug.

 

***

  


“What is with this mood? Where are you looking at?” Sejeong asks as sees Doyeon sat at the border of the pool, looking very pitiful while watching Yoojung playing with Somi or more like Somi flirting with her Yoodaeng everytime the maknae found an opportunity to do so.

“Sejeong unnie, Yoojung does not want to talk to me. What should I do?” Doyeon sighs sadly.

Sejeong cannot help but feel simpathetic for Doyeon. She thinks for a while and exclaims “Oh, I have an idea!” Doyeon’s eyes lighten up and Sejeong continues “Does Yoodaeng know how to swim?”

“Actually she does; better than me.”

“So this may work. Listen ~” Sejeong comes closer to Doyeon and starts whispering her idea to taller girl.

 

***

  


“Oh my! Doyeon is drowning!” Sejeong says in a louder voice. Yoojung stops playing volleyball with Somi and looks at the swimming pool.

As Yoojung is the nearest person from them, she rushes and jump into the swimming pool to save Doyeon.

Sejeong helps Yoojung to get Doyeon out of the swimming pool. As soon as they laid Doyeon on the floor, Sejeong starts shaking the unconscious girl in an attempt to wake her up but to no avail.

“Daeng you need to save her!”

Yoojung looks at Doyeon and then looks back at Sejeong “How?”

Sejeong motions for Yoojung to perform a mouth to mouth resuscitation. Yoojung becomes bright red and replies in panic “But we are in public.”

“Seriously?” Sejeong shake her head in disbelief “Are you going to let her die only because you are afraid that people might see you giving her a kiss of life?”

Yoojung takes a deep breath and kiss Doyeon in order to make the girl breathe again but she gets no response. She pulls away from the kiss and looks in panic at Sejeong once again, who says “Try again. I will look for help.”

Yoojung tries again but nothing happen.

Her heart aches at the thought of losing Kim Doyeon. So she tries again, this time harder and just to her surprise, Doyeon kisses her back.

Of course that was not supposed to happen. If the movies were right, Doyeon would start to cough non stoppable and the unnecessary water would be tossed out of her body as well.

However, here is Kim Doyeon, kissing her. And the worst is that she is not able to pull away. Doyeon's lips always had this power over her.

“Yuck, gross!” Heehyun who is passing by along with Chaeyeon stops and says “We are in public!”

Yoojung pulls away from the kiss instantly and looks with wide eyes at Heehyun and Chaeyeon.

Mina and Sohye, who are also passing by, come near the girls, both of them having an ice cream, and the penguin asks “What is going on?”

Yoojung replies pointing at a now awaken Doyeon “I-I was saving h-her life. She almost drowned herself.”

“I am sure you were.” Heehyun sarcastically says while rolling her eyes.

Chaeyeon looks at the sign near the pool “How come you save her if the pool is 5' 3" and she is 5' 8"?”

Heehyun snaps her fingers in realization “Oh my god, Chae! You right! She only needed to stand up to be safe!”

“I bet this was Sejeong unnie's idea!” Mina adds shaking her head side to side; disappointed but not surprised with her ahjussi unnie.

Meanwhile, Kyulkyung, who has seen what happened between Dodaeng, jumps into the swimming pool and starts to shake her arms in the air, crying for Nayoung's help.

Heehyun looks at the Kyulkyung “She is so shameless!” Then she looks at Sejeong, who is a little far away, and shouts “HEY YASE! STOP TEACHING WEIRD STUFF TO THESE KIDS!”


End file.
